Love, Life and Everything
by MrPresident
Summary: This is a story about life and everything that involves but don't let that put you off.
1. Prologue

**Love, Life and Everything**

****

**Chapter One - Prologue**

****

It was morning when he woke. Usually he woke up in the early afternoon but today was different, today was special. Today was the day he was finally going to tell her. After all the years of waiting he had finally decided he did not want to do a Godot. At some point in the past few weeks he had become restless. Not in the my life sucks kind of way but in the I want more way. He had spent many a sleepless night trying to work out why he had this feeling. At first he thought it might just have been something he had eaten, he never had trusted shrimp. However it finally dawned upon him. It was her. She was the reason he felt this way. He was restless about her. Now he did not come to this conclusion lightly, you wouldn't would you? This was a life-changing realisation and until recently he had thought it was indigestion. He had thought this one through over and over again until he had reached paranoid level. He was sure, sure as humanly possible. It was her. She was the cause of his restlessness. He wanted her. No, he didn't just want her. That doesn't do his feeling justice. He felt the same way about her that you feel about oxygen or a businessman feels about share options. He could not live without her, not anymore. It was that simple. Now some of you may be questioning whether someone can go from being a good friend to being your sole reason for existence as quickly as that. Well, you obviously have never been in love. That may seem like I am using a well-worn cliche as a cop-out, probably because I am. However  it is so much more than that. It is the truth. He loves her. It is as simple as that. Everything else just doesn't matter when you are in love. She was his first, his last, his only. A world without her would be far worse than anything thought up by the devil himself or even a traffic warden with a grudge. However realising his true feelings for her is not the end of the story. They do not just walk off into the sunset. It is not the end, it is not even the beginning of the end, it is perhaps the end of the beginning. There is much left of the story to tell and tell this story I shall. For a story of love is never a story that should not be told. It is not, however, a happy story. There will be pain, there will be rejection and there will be death. If these are not what you are looking for in a story then I suggest you look elsewhere. And so if you are sitting comfortably I shall begin...

Author's note: The beginning may be delayed while I write the next chapter. I apologise for the delay but it was avoidable through better planning.


	2. Man on the Moon

Chapter Two – Man On The Moon 

This story begins on a cold October day. The wind blew through the trees as fast and as powerful as a stream train, making almost as much noise. Dark clouds dominated the sky with only a tiny fraction of sunlight managing to break through its firm grip. Into this scene stepped forth a man of slightly above average height, broad shoulders, a powerful body with perhaps the occasional showing of stoutness, and chestnut brown hair that blew wildly in the wind. He dressed in a heavy wool-like coat that reached down to his ankles, a clean white jumper with a blue t-shirt over it with a monkey-version of the statue of liberty, bland dark green trousers, and a pair of golden brown shoes of considerable craftsmanship. He stepped out from the protection of the entrance to his building and onto the windswept streets. 

The wind was strong, he thought. Possible a bad omen? Probably not. After all since when has wind been used as an omen? Perhaps he shouldn't have watched that movie last night in the end. Oh, well. What's done is done. Day is the day and there is noting I could do about that. Well, obviously I could call the whole thing off but I decided long ago that once he had managed to set a date for this thing then there would be no turning back. Yes, today is the today. Besides it would be way too much hassle to call everything off. Wait a minute; was I only going through with this because it would be too much trouble to not go through with it? No, I couldn't be. I have too much at stake to be as stupid as that. On the other hand I have done some incredibly stupid things from time to time. No, today couldn't be one of those days. It better not be. No, it couldn't be. Today would be perfect. Well, apart from the wind of course, but then I can't control the weather, can I? I should have controlled the weather. I knew I forgot something. I should have got hold of a demon or something and made them create a perfect day. What the hell am I talking? Get hold of demon? I must be mad. Maybe I am mad. Maybe all that thinking about her drive me mad. Surely I would have noticed that. Going mad is the sort of thing I would notice, wouldn't I? Maybe there is some kind of test I could do. A sort of madness test. A sort of madness test? Jesus Christ! I am going mad. I have to stop thinking about all this. But how can I? This is the day. This is the day! No turning back now. Today is the day. Today is the day I start the rest of my life. 

Or maybe she will refuse. Maybe she will laugh at me. She wouldn't laugh at me. Or would she? She might. It's a possibility. How could it not be a possibility? But then again it is hardly a likely possibility. It must rank up there with a monkey landing in the chimney in the probability stakes. A monkey landing in the chimney would be funny. I would like to see that. No, I'm getting sidetracked. Damn monkeys. Every time! Right, was I thinking? Oh, yeah. What if she refuses me? She won't refuse me. But she might. In fact, she probably will. After all what do I have to offer her? She wouldn't want me. Why did I talk myself into this? Because I have to do, that's why. I have to do this otherwise I couldn't live with myself. Today is the day. No turning back now.

 Wait, what if she doesn't want to change anything? What if she likes things the way they are and hasn't even thought about me in that way? I will be making a huge mistake then. I will putting the whole 'love' thing out there. That would ruin everything. Nothing can survive the love thing being out there. It would make everything uncomfortable and nervous. She would be suspicious of everything I did and I would be worried about her being suspicious of everything I did. The whole thing would be unworkable. Maybe I shouldn't tell her. Maybe it just isn't worth it. No, it's worth it. Think about if she says yes. Think about how great your life would be if she actually said yes. If your wildest dreams can true and she actually said yes. God that would great. No, I got to stop thinking about this. This whole thing is surely making me mad. I have to do it then that will be that. No more thinking. No more worrying. No more laying awake at sleep wondering. I will get my answer and I shall be able to live again, for better or worse. Today is the day. No turning back now.


End file.
